Busted
by CassieRaven
Summary: Will and Abigail attempt to sneak into the house with something in the middle of the night but get caught by a not amused Hannibal. Can we say busted?


**Title: **Busted

**Author:** CassieRaven (Formerly known as GothicAnn87 and CassandraMalfoy)

**Categories: **M/M, General

**Rated: **M (Mature or Rated R)

**Fandom: **Hannibal (Television Series)

**Relationship: **Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

**Characters: **Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter, Abigail Hobbs, Buster Graham, Winston Graham, Chiyoh

**Warnings/Tags: **Alternate take on Seasons 1 through 3, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Some Out of Character, Humor, Canon, Romance, Comedy, Winston and Buster are the best dogs ever, Grumpy Husband, Grumpy Hannibal, All The bad things in Mizumono never happened_, _Mizumono ended differently, Will never got cut or gutted by Hannibal, and Abigail Lives!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I am not in any way affiliated with Hannibal; Hannibal the television (TV) series was created and developed by Bryan Fuller for NBC, was produced by Bryan Fuller and other producers of the television series. The novel of 'Hannibal' like others in its chronicle series ('Silence of the Lambs' and 'Red Dragon') were all written and created by its author and writer Thomas Harris. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own the rights to or creation is if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fictional story/fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit!

* * *

**Summary: **Will and Abigail attempt to sneak into the house with something in the middle of the night but get caught by a not amused Hannibal. Can we say busted?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Greetings again my readers in the Hannibal fandom universe. Once again, those pesky plot bunnies had kidnapped me and forced me to write something new. Thus, I bring you this new fan fiction story one-shot that has been written by me. This one-shot story is dedicated/story fanfiction gifted to a special set of my Fannibal friends/fellow authors/artists in the Hannibal fandom on AO3 and on Twitter. (They know who they are!)

Major kudos and thanks to my fellow Fannibal and fellow author on AO3 my friend Ivy a.k.a. Pensee for taking the time to beta-read this one-shot for me. Thank you so much, darling!

Enjoy reading everybody.

* * *

**Writing Prompt: **Being caught sneaking inside the house, Annoyed spouse

**Title: **Busted

* * *

_**The Time:** 2:00 A.M._

_**At the Location:** of In the driveway, next to a normal-looking parked black four-door Nissan truck, Ian O'Malley-Andris (a.k.a. William 'Will' Graham) and his daughter Emma Andris (a.k.a. Abigail Hobbs) is walking down the driveway entry to their undisclosed home in a neighborhood residence in Hurlingham, Greater Buenos Aires, Argentina._

* * *

"Abby, hand her over to me please." Will whispered trying to be as quiet as he could, as he and his "adoptive" teenage daughter were both at the front door on the porch of their house.

"Here you go, Dad. She was getting a little antsy in my arms when you had me hold her in the truck," Abigail whispered back, giving the heavy bundle over to her Father to take over holding as she took out her key to silently unlock the front door of their Argentinian two-story villa home.

"She looks relieved to have that damn noose of metal junk off of her now. Shh, it's okay honey, we've got you. Hush, sweetheart. You never have to go back to that awful disgusting place or see that very mean bad man ever again." Will tried gently talking in whispers to the still shaking animal wrapped in the warm plaid blanket in his arms that was whimpering.

"She'll be alright now that we've got her. I think Buster and Winston will love having her being apart of our pack. We should get her some water, maybe some of your homemade feed food in the fridge, and just try bathing her tomorrow morning, it's pretty late already, Dad." Abigail suggested, giving the animal a gentle pet on its head and one of her ears.

"Yeah, agreed. Shh, door's open. Now, let's try to get inside here without waking up your Papa. He should be still asleep with your brothers upstairs. All we need to do is just get this girl here into the downstairs bathroom to have some dishes of homemade dog food, and clean cold water for a nice meal for herself, then some newspapers and extra blankets to have a nice makeshift bed," Will murmured in whispers to the former brunette, now dyed haired honey-blonde teenage girl by his side.

"Sounds like a good plan. Papa's probably sleeping off that chili and potatoes roast beef stew with rice and beans we had for dinner, and those three glass rounds of that wine that the Fernandez family gifted us for that Easter gathering dinner we threw two weeks ago." Abigail nodded in agreement as the two of them plus the canine bundle her other Father carried in his arms tried to quietly make their way into the entrance of their house.

Stepping inside, Will creped through the main entrance while Abigail behind him closed the first of the two double front doors before locking it slowly as she could with her house keys. Will knew the full design of their home's inside layout completely to heart to walk through everywhere. The gray wall and art decorated Argentinean home's living room with an elegant but normally designed modest look.

The glass low-level glass coffee table in the center of the elegant navy blue and bright yellow sofa couch and twin armchairs. Magazines of various themes dedicated to Dogs, Art History piled side by side sitting with some small ceramic pieces and the wall flat screen large television's remote control's set perfectly on that coffee table.

The tiled and wooden floors decorated with fur plush rugs, the Grey walls covered with framed artworks of various European paintings and printmaking prints, Japanese little ceramic pots and sculptures mounted on floating shelves.

Will knew that the first-floor bathroom that was in the hallway next to the main stairway that leads up to the second story floor to the three-four bedrooms.

His husband's main open office study was on the left-hand side of the living room next to where the center red brick fireplace was opposite of the entranceways leading to the sliding doors to the side walkway of the backyard and the other door entry leading to their large elaborate renovated designed kitchen and opening dining room.

They were halfway through trekking through the large living room, close to the hallway in the dark until suddenly...the living room lights turned on with a clicking sound and both of them froze at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"William, Abigail." Ivan Andris (a.k.a. Hannibal Lecter) greeted the two, sitting in the armchair closest to the corner window and a statue of a magnificent stag.

"Hi, honey...you're awake...and not sleeping off three rounds of red wine...shit..." Will murmured, looking nervous as any guilty-looking spouse would at having been caught.

"Hey Papa...um, what are you doing up?" Abigail replied with a slight laugh but looked down just as guilty as her shaven-buzzed cut hair Father, who was dressed in all black fashion wear like she was herself.

"Indeed, you know very well that I can contain and hold my liquor completely fine 'dearest'...Abigail, I could say the same to you both. Why are you both just coming home at two in the morning looking like you both committed a robbery burglarizing a house?" Hannibal spoke answering both of them, his facial appearance with his once gray-blond hair being shaved and gone, a nice thick grown trimmed beard on his lower face.

He was wearing his silk black pajamas, dark red wine with black accents silk night robe, with black soft matching expensive-looking slippers.

Sitting on each side next to him in the armchair, were their other 'children' Winston and Buster who were both wide awake, wagging their tails quietly.

"Yeah...well, um, funny story Baby, you see..." Will tried to begin thinking of something of a good explanation to explain just as he noticed Hannibal's attention go directly from him to the non-furry haired animal that was in his black-clothed sleeved arms still.

_'Oh shit...this isn't good', _he thought.

"William...What is that with you in your arms? Please tell me, my love, I am just imagining things and that is not a stray dog in your arms." Hannibal sighed looking suddenly irritated at the sight of a dark black-gray looking female dog in his husband's arms, that was wagging her long tail, huffing happily at having seen him sitting there alongside Winston and Buster.

"She was suffering badly! She was in a really bad situation, Babe. I swear she was! All of her skin here is all bruised and scarred up with sores and bug bites. See? And she had a dragging old chain on her neck that was cutting into her causing some scabs and scars. I bet you anything it's almost got infected. The bastard her 'previous' owner had her in a junkyard tied to a car heap and without any food or water. No dog house for shelter or a bed. The only shelter she seemed to have was under a shitty car. She was crying, Hannibal...Abby and I couldn't just leave her there." Will whimpered, trying to think and hold back any more emotion that would cause him to just break the damn and cry physical tears.

"Dad pretty much covered it all...we had to do it Pops. She was living in filth and just hell. Papa, we couldn't leave her in that junkyard owned by that rude owner of that pigsty of property we always drove past outside of the east side of town whenever we'd go down to the farmers market by the fisherman's dock areas. Dad and I would always see her through the wired fences looking miserable and so sad. It was my idea for Dad and me to go out there tonight to rescue her. The owner Pepito wasn't even there, he's drunk at the local bar still. We had to do it, or she could have died from that jerk's constant neglect or god forbid if he'd ever beat her physically." Abigail added, a sad frown forming on her lips as she moved closer to Will, to pet the rescued dog.

"I see...she does look quite underweight and her coat looks to be a mess. She might need a flea and tick bath in the bathtub upstairs...what kind of breed does she appear to be to you, Will?" Hannibal asked, sighing as he brushed his beard as he always did whenever he was either stressed or driven to being irritated by both of his dog saving husband and partner in crime daughter's antics.

"Yeah. She'll need a tick and flea bath definitely when we get her upstairs. She is most likely despite looks the breed of being an Argentine Pila." Will answered as he put her down gently as could be to the floor.

"We named her Buttercup, she reminded me of the Princess Bride." Abigail answered smiling, as Buttercup came up to her to give her a lick of kisses to her hand kindly and lovingly taking to her.

"Well then, Buttercup will become a part of our family then. After you both get her cleaned up after getting a good healthy meal and water into her, make sure you both give her a good thorough bath. She can sleep in your room tonight if you wish Abigail," Hannibal sighed, concluding as he was then suddenly ambushed into hugs by Will and Abigail both.

"Thank you, Papa! Thank you, Buttercup's going to be the best second daughter and dog daughter you are just going to love spoiling as much as you enjoy spoiling Buster and Winston here." Abigail grinned, clinging to the older man affectionately.

"You are the best husband ever Hann, I love you so much right now. I promise I'll start training Buttercup immediately tomorrow after breakfast." Will promised him, planting kisses on to his bearded face's cheek while Hannibal just grumbled with sighing.

"Alright, alright. You both can stop trying to butter me up now, Buttercup can stay officially and become apart of our family. I suppose three dogs are better than two in our modest large home. Let us hope that his previous owner doesn't come looking around town for her or even cares about his former guard dog having 'ran away' after getting lost from his junkyard property business." Hannibal sighed as his spouse and daughter finally let go of him, and Buttercup moved towards him looking thrilled as he politely petted her ears while Buster and Winston looked very excited about their new sister being accepted into their pack family.

"You won't regret this Papa, we promise. Oh, we made sure of making it look like she just got loose from her rotting metal chains, and had made a big enough hole by the wire fence's entrance gates of that place to look like she got out and dug with squeezing through the fence gates. It's completely believable." Abigail tried assuring him while giving Buster a pet to his back.

"Good. How and where exactly did you get metal clippers, a blowtorch and your fashionable all-black ensemble clothing with night vision goggles from? We don't have that kind of equipment. You both would know better than to attempt to try using or borrowing my small cooking blow torch I keep in the kitchen for cooking." Hannibal questioned, looking curious as he eyed the open black gear bag filled with those mentioned tools that Will was unpacking just then.

"Aunt Chiyoh was happy to assist us when I called her to explain the situation of the quiet covert operation and not to tell you," Abigail answered with a not so innocent grin.

"Yeah, she's been at the bar posing as a bar floozy keeping Pepito occupied keeping the drinks flowing for him. She said she'd be back home soon after she leaves him in his car in the bar's parking lot after she roofied his last beer, to take him back to his car," Will added with a pleasing look and chuckle.

"...Of course, Chiyoh would...She would do anything if either of you asked her to if it involved crafting undercover in the night mission and dealing with anyone that was abusing the innocent of expectant mothers, children, infants, or animals..." Hannibal sighed, continuing to pet Buttercup gently.

Just another night in the Andris (Graham-Lecter) household in Argentina.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:**

There we have it, another one-shot story that is finished being written and posted up. Did everyone enjoy reading it? If you either liked it or loved reading it, please send kudos into this story, bookmark/favorite it, comment/review it or share it for a recommended fanfiction reading to others on your social media. If you didn't like it, feel free to just ignore leaving any comments/reviews, and just move on please. (Any negative comments or flames/hate reviews will just be ignored and deleted/removed.)

I might write a sequel one-shot story to this one in the near or coming future. Perhaps. Maybe if I'm highly encouraged to. We shall see.

Until next time. XO


End file.
